Partials/Updates/2016 June 30th
Portions of the old discussion thread can be viewed here. Developer tweets Pre-Update tweets= |-|Update Tweets= |-|Patch Notes= - Cool wooden wall |TL07 = Rephira |link08 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748447907435540481 |JP08 = 08▼【改修工廠(明石の工廠)】新改修メニュー追加実装 1/3 改修工廠(明石の工廠)において改修可能メニューが拡張されます。 ある艦娘がサポートすることで 「九六式艦戦」及び「零式艦戦21型」「零式艦戦32型」「零式艦戦52型」 の改修が可能となります。 |EN08 = 08▼New menus for the Akashi's Improvement Arsenal 1/3 Following menus have been added to Akashi's Improvement Arsenal as improvable equipment. With support from a specific Kanmusu, you will be able to upgrade "Type 96 Fighter", "Zero Fighter Model 21", "Zero Fighter Model 32" and "Zero Fighter Model 52". |TL08 = Rephira |link09 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748448548807532544 |JP09 = 09▼【改修工廠(明石の工廠)】新改修メニュー追加実装 2/3 改修工廠(明石の工廠)において改修可能メニューが拡張されます。 ある駆逐艦娘がサポートすることで 「61cm六連装(酸素)魚雷」 の改修が可能となります。 ※本装備は、今後任務等でも入手可能となります。 |EN09 = 09▼New menus for the Akashi's Improvement Arsenal 2/3 Following menu has also been added to Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. With support from a specific destroyer kanmusu, you will be able to improve the 「61cm Sextuple (Oxygen) Torpedo」. ※This item will be obtainable via quest in the future as well. |TL09 = Rephira |link10 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748448641568825344 |JP10 = 10▼【改修工廠(明石の工廠)】新改修メニュー追加実装 3/3 改修工廠(明石の工廠)において改修可能メニューが拡張されます。 ある戦艦娘がサポートすることで 「16inch三連装砲Mk.7」及び「16inch三連装砲Mk.7+GFCS」 の改修が可能となります |EN10 = 10▼New menus for the Akashi's Improvement Arsenal 3/3 Following menu has also been added to Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. With support from a specific battleship kanmusu, you will be able to improve both the '16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7" and "16 inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS". |TL10 = Rephira |link11 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748449847091429376 |JP11 = 11▼装備【開発】の更新 「零式艦戦32型」が、装備「開発」可能となります。 |EN11 = 11▼New Equipment added to the Development Table Zero Fighter Model 32 will be added to the Development Table |TL11 = Rephira |link12 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748450420452790272 |JP12 = 12▼艦娘の能力上方修正 1/2 ・駆逐艦「神風改」「春風改」「時雨改二」などのいくつかの駆逐艦の対潜能力が若干上方修正されます。 ・駆逐艦「潮改二」「綾波改二」「初春改二」などのいくつかの駆逐艦の火力上限が上方修正されます。 |EN12 = 12▼Kanmusu stats buffed 1/2 ・ Destroyers including "Kamikaze Kai", "Harukaze Kai" and "Shigure Kai Ni" will be receiving buffs in their ASW stats. ・ Destroyers inclduing "Ushio Kai Ni", "Ayanami Kai Ni" and "Hatsuharu Kai Ni" will be receiving buffs in their firepower cap. |TL12 = Rephira |link13 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748451253374464001 |JP13 = 13▼複数の艦娘の上方修正 2/2 ・軽巡洋艦「五十鈴改二」に【先制対潜攻撃能力】が新たに付与されます。 ・戦艦「Iowa」「Iowa改」主砲フィット補正が上方修正されます。同艦は主砲を改修すると、より精度が向上します。 ・駆逐艦「磯風改」の運上限等が上方修正されます。 |EN13 = 13▼Kanmusu stats buffed 2/2 ・ Light cruisers "Isuzu Kai Ni" will be receiving a "pre-emptive anti-submarine attack" ability. ・ Battleship "Iowa" and "Iowa Kai"'s gun fit modifier have been buffed. By improving the main guns of this kanmusu, their accuracy will rise even further. ・ Destroyer "Isokaze Kai"'s luck stat has been buffed. |TL13 = Rephira |link14 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748452118369996800 |JP14 = 14▼演出/表示/安定性等の更新 ・艦娘リストの文字表示を最適化【ブラウザ版】 ・動作の安定化向上【Android版】 ・「零式艦戦21型(熟練)」の装備グラフィック更新 ・「対潜爆雷攻撃」演出のテンポアップ |EN14 = 14▼Aesthetic Improvement ・ The fonts have been adjusted for Kanmusu List Version ・ App stability reinforced Version ・ Zero Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)'s CG revamped. ・ Depth Charge Attack animation speed increased. |TL14 = Rephira |link15 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748453517237456900 |JP15 = 15▼【対潜先制爆雷攻撃】の実装 「五十鈴改二」以外でも対潜能力が極めて高く、また敵潜水艦捜索用装備を持つ艦娘は、能力の高い敵潜に対しても【対潜先制爆雷攻撃】が可能となります。対潜作戦、船団護衛にお役立て下さい！ ※対潜能力は練度で向上します。 ※装備で強化も可能です。 |EN15 = 15▼Introduction of the "Preemptive Anti-submarine Attack" Kanmusus other than "Isuzu Kai Ni" who have very high ASW stats or are holding equipment that allows them to scan for enemy subs, will be able to use the "preemptive anti-submarine attacks" against even stronger enemy subs. Please make use of this new feature in your ASW operations and fleet escort! ※ ASW increases as level increases ※ This can be further reinforced with weapons. |TL15 = Rephira |link16 = https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/748460836323155969 |JP16 = メンテ直後からアクセスが集中していましたが、現在各サーバ群とも安定してまいりました。お待ち頂いていた提督の皆さん、ご接続して頂けますと幸いです。 あと一つ、本日アプデのご報告です。 16▼初夏ボイスの先行実装 何隻かの睦月型+1隻、新収録の初夏ボイスを先行実装しました！ |EN16 = 16▼Early Summer Voice Lines Early Implementation Several Mutsuki-class kanmusus and another kanmusu have received early implementation of their Early Summer Voice lines. |TL16 = Rephira }} |-|Post-maintenance tweets= Twitter avatars External links * 【艦これ】朝潮改二はコンバート仕様！ ほか新主砲の実装など【6/30】アプデ情報まとめ！ - かんむす！ー艦隊これくしょんまとめブログー Misc. notes * It appears that the font sizes were shrunk following this update. For more information you can click on the Expand button on the right. The information contained within is a tweet as well as before and after image comparison - to both comment and note on the differences; * Following this update, there were rumours about certain specific planes that can be improved despite they were not implied in the patch notes. This may also be related with players improving specific planes before Aircraft Conversion and then converting the improved plane. The following extra information is accessible by clicking on the Expand button on the right. The following information was also posted on 4ch: https://i.4cdn.org/jp/1467369527048.jpg In case the following image from 4ch is not accessible, you may wish to try viewing a mirrored copy on imgur: http://imgur.com/dHqsXa8